The Arrangement between France and England
by Adrinadaughter.of.Hades
Summary: Edward is a full fledge vampire while Bella is a half-vampire because of an arrange marriage between their countries, they meet. Will they fall in love or will they hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" I ask my father with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Isabella Marie Swan Vultori! I did it for France and England!" Father said. Oh my god! My father never yelled at me before, he spoils me but I still have manners and respect for others. As you heard earlier, I am Isabella Marie Swan Vultori. My Uncles are Marcus and Caius Vultori. Well I'm crying because my father is marrying me to his good friend's, King Carlisle, son, Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of England. I am half vampire while Edward is a full vampire. I don't know how it is possible but I was born from a long line of half vampires as what father said. I can't believe my father won't even let me find my mate. The Cullen's have ruled England for a long time as did the Vultori. I am 150 years old and my mother died giving birth to me as she lost too much blood and the venom could not save her. Edward is 250 years old only 100 years difference not that bad. Edward will turn me once I have given birth to a baby. I just hope Edward will at least like me.

"Bella?" Jane said. I turned my head and asked Jane. "Jane, why would daddy do this?" I started sobbing into Jane's chest. Jane was my best friend; she and Alec (her twin brother) are like the brother and sister that I never had. Jane has the power over pain illusion and Alec power is numbing you. I have the power to read minds, mental and physical shield, coping and manipulate peoples powers and tell if someone is lying and I will know the truth in my mind. "Bella, I don't know what went into Aro's head, Alec would have been here but he really needs to hunt." Jane said. "Jane will Edward ever like or love me?" I asked. "Oh honey, of course he will, everyone in the Vultori Coven likes you!" she said attempted to console me. "But Jane, he lives in England and I live in France, England people hate French." I said.

"Now dear, if you don't stop crying, I will ask Alec to come and 'help' you. Now let's make you even more pretty for your fiancé." Jane said. "Thanks Jane, you really know how to make me feel better." I said. I got out of Jane's lap and bed, then walked to my huge walk-in closet that it would every girls dream. I choose a black dress with blood red sleeves and a blood red ribbon to tie on my waist. I also got my black and red cloak. I went for a quick shower, I changed into my dress and I started tying my cloak to my body and slipping on the sleeves. I started with my make-up. I put on some eyeliner and mascara while Jane help me to put some sliver eye shadow and peach coloured lip gloss. I grabbed my suitcase and put in some formal dress some causal dress and night clothes and some of my favourite cloaks. I grabbed my purse and put in my black Volvo car keys and my IPhone 5. "Princess?" I turned and saw my father. "Yes what do you want?" I sneered. "Bella you know this is necessary." He said. "I know but I have a feeling that Prince Edward will hate me and don't even like me…"I said. " Bella, you look beautiful of course he will like you." He said. "Bye daddy, I love you. I am going to leave in 5 minutes." I said. "I love you too princess." He said. I went out of my room; I saw Jane, Alec, Uncle Marcus and Caius, Felix and Dmitri. I went hug every one of them. "Remember to call us" Jane said while dry sobbing, Alec too. I asked them to ship my black Volvo to England. I drove to the Airplane and left my car there for Jane to pick it up later.

"Princess, we reached England." I heard some of the Volturi guards. I left the airplane when I saw this incredibly handsome man _'Bella you are engaged you cannot think about another man' _that has golden eyes that I can get lost in and had a bronze coloured hair. Suddenly he was standing beside me saying: "Hi, I am Edward Cullen. Are you Isabella Marie Swan Volturi? Aro's daughter?" He speaks in a voice only vampires can hear. "Just Bella, Aro's daughter." I replied. Sadly, my shiny black Volvo will be only here next week. Then he led me to a sliver Volvo. "Wow Edward you have the same car as me."

When we reached there, I saw Carlisle my long-time friend. "Uncle Carlisle!" I shouted. "Isabella! It's been 50 years, how are you?" he ask. "I am fine except that I didn't know that father arranged a marriage with your son." I replied. "Aro didn't tell you anything did him…" he said. " Edward bring Bella to her room, take her shopping and don't tell Alice…" When I went to my room, it was so beautiful… it was a black and blood red theme with a bathroom and walk-in closet. "Hey daddy, ask Jane to pack more clothes and ship it together with my car." I said, "Sure" Aro said. "Daddy I miss you." I said. "I missed you too Princess." He said. "Tell Uncle Marcus and Caius that I said hi, bye Daddy." I said. "Bye Princess." He said.

I went out of the room that I was living in Uncle Carlisle castle only to be bumped into a man with crimson red eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Hi I am Michal but I prefer Mike, what about you beautiful?" He said. "Isabella Marie Adriana Swan Voultri, now leave me alone!" I said. "No! you are a pretty little thing why would I let you go?" He said. Oh my vampires! He disgust me like shit. "Seriously let me go my father will rip your head off." I said. "I don't care!" He said.

AU: I don't own Twilight or the characters


	2. Chapter 2

He then forced a kiss on me; he then dragged me into a room and locked the door with venom. I was dry sobbing and if you are asking why I am not defend ding myself is because I have not enough energy to use my powers and I only have half the strength of him as he is a full-fledged vampire and I am only half. He ripped off my dress. I started to cover myself. Suddenly, Mike is being ripped off me and then I saw a flash of bronze and blonde hair then Mike's head was being ripped off. "Bella! Bella? Are you ok?" A smooth velvety voice said. "Edward?" I whimpered. "I am here, you're safe. Don't worry." He said. He carried me bridal style to a gold and black room. "Edward where am I?" "Shhh, you are in my room and go to sleep sweetheart." He said and started to get up and leave. "Stay, please. I am scared he will come back." I said. "Sweetheart, I have already burn him, I'm going to call Alice to bring you a dress. Irina ask Princess Alice to come to my royal chambers." Suddenly a girl with pixie hair cut came into the room and I immediately feel guarded. "Edward who is that?" I whimpered while asking. "It is Alice sweetheart, Alice please bring Bella a midnight black and blood red dress." He said. A second later Alice is here with my favourite dress.

After Alice left, Edward helped me into the dress and coaxed me to sleep with took quite a while.

Edward POV

"Son, you have to understand." Father said but to other people, King Carlisle of England. "What happened to finding your mate and true love?" My father wanted to create allies with France and combine them together with England so I have a to marry Isabella Marie Swan Vultori, daughter of Aro, princess of France. "Dear sister, will I have a mate, will Isabella love or even like me?" I asked. "Dear brother, that is for me to know and you to find out." Alice sung. "Alice! So you do know something. But will Isabella be happy here?" I ask sounding concerned for my fiancé. "Oh dear brother, I assure you she will be happy here. Isabella and I will be the best of friends." Alice said.

You see that was my dear twin sister she is younger than me by 10 minutes and I still tease her about it. Well Alice is very special as she has a very rare power that can help the country that is why many covens of vampires want to be alley with us as we are very strong coven and country. Alice has visions of the future that concerns us. But her visions are subjective as it is based on the decisions made and the future can always change, one small decision can change a big part of the future. She is also Princess Alice Mary Brandon Cullen soon-to-be Hale. _**(AU: I know that Alice's real name is Mary Alice Brandon not Alice Mary Brandon but I feel weird calling her Princess Mary because she is royal she has to be called by her first given name so I thought Alice Mary Brandon will be better) **_She is marrying my adoptive brother Prince Jasper Whitlock Hale of England. He was adopted when he was 15, he and Alice immediately mated, and I was forced to give the so called 'over-protective brother' speech about not hurting my baby sister. They will get married a year after I get married to Isabella. I grabbed my keys to sliver Volvo and drove to the airport to pick Isabella up. When I reached the airport I saw the most beautiful girl in my whole existence. 'Edward! Stop it you have a fiancé.' She has waist long mahogany hair and … topaz eyes with a hint of brown wait! Topaz then it must be Isabella. I walk up to her and ask her "Hello, Are you Princess Isabella?" I asked. "Bella." I hear her mumble. "What?" I questioned. "Call me Bella, I assume you are Prince Edward of England." She says. "Come! We must get going to the Palace allow me to take your bag." I say. I pull her toward my precious Volvo but soon it will be a new precious, my fiancé, I put her bag into the car. It is so frustrating not being able to read her mind. All of a sudden, Bella giggled. "Why are you giggling?" I asked. "Well I keep feeling you knock in my mind, I am an absorber, read minds, mental and physical shield, knowing when someone lies and telepathy." She said. Wow! She has so many powers. I turned on the radio when I realised that it was Clair De Lune if I could blush I would be bright read now. "Clair De Lune? It is my favourite." "You like Debussy? It is rare to find a girl to like classical." "You know I have the same car as you only it is in black." She said.

Suddenly, Isabella ran into Carlisle awaiting arms while shouting "Uncle Carlisle!" "Isabella, it has been 50 years, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, just daddy didn't tell me I had an arranged marriage with your son." She said. "Ah yes! Aro didn't tell you anything, did he … Edward bring Bella to her room and take her to tour England." Carlisle said. I showed Bella her room … a black and blood red room. I left her to unpack but I lingered in the hallways. "Hi daddy, please ask Jane to pack more clothing and send it over with my Volvo not the Porsche. Daddy I miss you. Please tell Uncle Marcus and Caius I missed them." Man I feel bad for taking away from her family. After she left her room she told me not to feel bad about it as it was the faults of our responsibility. I then left to hunt.

When I came back, I was walking towards my room when I heard Mike dirty thoughts. 'Man, she is so hot! She would be nice fuck! I'm sure she would want a piece of me in her.' Then pictures of Bella flash into his mind. "Hi I'm Michael but I prefer Mike. What is yours beautiful?" he said. "Well Michael I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi of France, fiancée to Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of England." I hear her say. 'Fuck she is the prince fiancée but who cares.' I let out a low growl, I was steaming mad. Then I heard a door slam. I quickly race to that door and some sobbing. I kicked the door open only to see my beloved fiancée naked and sobbing. I quickly rip him of Bella and ripped him shreds and threw him into the fire place. I took of my shirt and cover her. "Bella! Bella!" I shouted. "Edward?" she asked. "I'm here, you're safe don't worry." I cooed. I carried her bridal style and speed to my room. "Where am I?" She whimpered. "Shh, you're in my room sweetheart, now go sleep baby girl." I cooed. I got up to call Alice to bring me a dress from Bella's room when I heard a voice which made my unbeating heart break. "Stay, please I'm scared he will return." She said while sobbing. "Sweetheart, I have already burn him, he will never come back. I'm just going to call Alice to bring you a dress. Irina call Alice and tell her to bring me a midnight and blood red dress." I commended Irina. A second later, Alice was in the room. "Edward! Who is she?" I heard Bella whimpered. "It is Alice sweetie." I quickly took the dress out of Alice's hand and put it on her. 'Edward. What happened?' "I will tell you later." I hummed her song within minutes, Bella fell asleep.

**AU**

_Me: Edward, please help me do a disclaimer. (Edward currently making out with Bella.)_

_Edward: No! I am busy making out._

_Me: Bella please?_

_Bella: Edward, you better don it or I am breaking up with you._

_Edward: Fine! Adriana do not own anything but the plot all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Happy?_

_Me: Yes, thank you Edward._

_Bella: Edward spend some time with your sister, I going to hunt before you ask no you can't come with me._

_Me: Yay! I haven't spent so much time with you for so long._

_Edward: No!_

_Me: what (I tried to stop the tears but it was no use.)_

_Edward: Baby girl, you know I love you. I'm so sorry I will hang with you._

_Me: Really?_

_Edward: Yup!_

_I happily ran into Edward's awaiting arms while he speed me to the game room._


End file.
